


Strawberries

by noochieD



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Accidental Confession, Chinese Food, F/M, Kissing, Movie Night, Nervousness, Puddles - Freeform, Strawberries, Teasing, droplets, falling over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noochieD/pseuds/noochieD
Summary: It was an eventful night. They watched a movie, went to Chinese, and fell into a puddle, but that was not anywhere near as eventful as what was to come.





	Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the story and I welcome any and all criticism! Thank you!

Maka placed the soda on the mini table in front of their couch. Meanwhile, Soul was waiting for the popcorn to finish. Movie nights were always fun for the both of them. No kishin, no boastful Blackstar, and no work. Maka believed that it would be a relaxing, lazy day as usual.

She sat on the couch, bundled up in a nice warm blanket, waiting for the popcorn and Soul. The albino came into the room, placing down the popcorn, and plopping down on the couch next to her, "You already started the movie without me?", he pouted playfully.

"It just started you cry baby.", she nudged his shoulder teasingly with her elbow.

He scooted closer to her, which she gladly welcomed as she set her head on his shoulder. Soul looked at the screen with disbelief, "Is this a horror movie?"

"Ya so what?"

"Are you sure you can handle a scary movie?", He said with concern which Maka found odd seeing as how he would normally tease her.

"I've seen worse then whatever is in this movie.", she grabbed his hand reassuringly, "Trust me, I'm fine."

Soul noticed her hand trying to comfort him and realized his embarrassing change of mood and corrected it, "Hey, you never know. There might be something that scares you so bad you shake."

"Hey! There's no way a crappy movie like this can scare me."

Soul smirked, "I have strong evidence that proves you will get nightmares from this movie."

"Oh, like what."

"You're a girl.", he stated simply.

"Soul!", She grabbed the nearest couch pillow and hit him with it, giggling.

"What it's true!"

"What if I'm not a girl.", she puffed out her chest with pride towards her quick thinking.

"I know you're a girl."

"No you don't. What if I just dress like a girl because of my feminine attributes."

He chuckled "You know, you very well could be a boy, seeing as how you are completely flat chested."

"No I'm not... It's just a very tight bra."

"Mmhm... Sure."

"Oh shut up. Just watch the movie.", Maka crossed her arms and hunched her back, frowning.

"Okay.", he pulled Maka next to him and left his arm there. Maka just continued to frown in defiance.

As the movie continued, Maka's angered expression slowly went away. She watched the screen as the main character was running down the halls of the house screaming. Maka had grown quite attached to the main character, Jessica, because she was a sweet woman who only cared for the other characters. But at the moment, Jessica was running to her room in a panic, knowing that the only way to stay safe was to stick together. Maka scowled when Jessica opened her door to find her husband cheating on her. She looked at Jessica's husband with disgust as an image of her father driving her mother away with his drunken habits. Tears welled up in her eyes as she grabbed the remote and turned off the TV in an attempt to stop the tears from falling, "That man whore! What kind of horror movie has panty hopping spouses anyway!"

"Maka! I was watching that!"

"Well I'm done watching it, Soul!"

When Maka turned her head towards him he could see the water barely staying put in her eyes. He closed his mouth before he could say anything that would turn their shouting into an unnecessary argument. He exhaled, "Okay... What do you want to do instead?"

Maka paused, ".....I'm hungry."

"Dinner it is then."

"What are we gonna make?"

"Make?... Nothing lets go out to eat tonight."

"Where at?"

"You pick. I'll pay."

"hmm... The little Chinese restaurant around the corner?"

"Deal."

Soul got up and extended his hand to help her up which she gladly accepted. She smiled at him when she passed him to get to her room. Soul could do nothing to stop himself from smiling back at her, thinking about how infectious her smiles were. He put on his jacket and his shoes because, unlike Maka, he did not change into his pajamas for the movie night so he was already dressed. He sat down on the couch waiting for Maka to put on her clothes. 

Soul sighed in boredom as he flicked popcorn up in the air with his thumb and caught it with his mouth. Once he had no want for the popcorn, he blew on one of his bangs, watching the hairs fly up and float back down gently. He mumbled, "How long does it take to get dressed?"

He was answered immediately as the door to Maka's room opened, "Does this look decent?"

She was wearing her combat boots and mini skirt as well as a white t-shirt, "Ya. It looks fine."

"Okay. Lets go."

They walked out of the apartment building when Soul realized he left something in their apartment while checking all of his pockets, "Hey I may have left my keys in the apartment."

"It's fine. We can walk."

"Okay."

They started walking down the quiet sidewalk. No noise could be heard besides the clacking of their shoes against the concrete beneath them. It wasn't awkward. It was actually quite peaceful to listen to the relaxing silence. 

The street lamps lit up the sidewalk as they continued. Puddles from when it rained earlier that day shined like gold in the lamps light above them. A drop of water fell from one of the street lamps into a puddle, creating creamy golden ripples. Maka gazed as they walked from puddle to puddle.

"Maka."

Her attention was redirected towards the boy who was turning towards the restaurant without her, "Sorry.", she jogged over to Soul's side as he reached the little restaurant. 

Soul opened the door, following Maka once she stepped inside the tiny building.

The little old woman behind the counter, looked up from her book and smiled, "Please sit where ever.", she pulled out two menus and walked over to the table that Maka and Soul sat down at, "Here are your menus. Could I get you anything to drink?"

"Water, please.", they said at the same time.

"Water it is.", the lady walked away from the table and passed the counter into the back of the building.

Maka looked at the menu in her hand and stopped at the combos, "Is it alright if I get a combo? They cost $8.20"

"Ya, that's what I'm getting."

The woman returned with two cups full of water and ice cubes, and set them on the table, "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes. I'll have the sesame chicken dinner combo."

"Do you want fried rice or white rice?"

"Fried please."

"Okay.", she turned to Maka, "And you?"

"Umm... Oh, I'll have the mandarin chicken dinner combo."

"Alright. Anything else?"

"No. Thank you."

"Okay. I'll be back with your orders.", the old woman once again disappeared into the back of the building.

Soul sipped his ice cold water, shivering slightly as the cold water flowed down his throat into his stomach.

Maka giggled, "Was it too cold."

"No. It was satisfying is all."

"Okay.", she said in a sarcastically playful tone.

Soul chuckled between each word, "No I'm serious."

Maka laughed back, "Doesn't sound like it to me."

"Your food."

The teenagers jumped slightly, startled by the woman's presence, "Oh!- I mean, thank you."

"No problem.", the woman left, sat behind the counter, and continued to read her book.

Maka looked down at the steamy chicken in front of her. Unable to resist she began to bite, but stopped mid bite releasing a small yelp, "Ah! Hot."

"Just blow on it."

She blew on it for a few seconds and then stuck the piece of chicken in her mouth. The flavor danced on her tongue as she chewed, then slithered away as she swallowed, "Soul... You need to try this!"

She stabbed one of the pieces of chicken on her plate and thrust it forward. It was mushed against half of Soul's lips and a part of his cheek. He leveled his mouth with the chicken and ate it, "Ya it's pretty good-", his sentence was interrupted by Maka's giggles she tried to hold, "What?"

"Soul it's all over your face."

"Oh.", he tried to lick it off, but failed epically while looking ridiculous in the process.

"Soul just-", she leaned forward with a napkin wrapped around her thumb as she wiped the sauce away, "Better."

She went back to eating her food without noticing the light pink color that spread across the boys face as he lowered his head and ate.

When they finished eating, Soul handed the woman his money and a tip as well, "Thank you for the meal."

"No problem."

As they exited the restaurant the woman turned as a few chuckled escaped her, "What an adorable little couple."

************************

Maka looked down at the puddles as they she walked passed them. The shiny ripples teased her to point where she could no longer just look at them from a distance. After spotting the biggest puddle, she charged, leaping into the air, and landing in the puddle. She watched the creamy golden droplets splash up into the air, shining like topaz before it hit the ground. She jumped up and down, splashing and splashing just to see the pretty droplets, giggling all the while. Soul watched in amusement as the droplets landed on her cheeks making her face shine until they slid off and new droplets came to replace them.

"Come on Soul!", she grabbed his hand while he was walking closer and stomped the puddle, just to watch the water soak his pants while the droplets on his jacket rolled off. She went to stomp again ,but slipped when her heels made contact with the slippery, submerged concrete. Soul tried to catch her, but was only able to slow her down before he landed on top her when she fell in the puddle.

She looked up at Soul with the look of a toddler who had just been caught doing something she was not supposed to do, "Whoops."

Soul nearly choked on his own spit when he saw her soaking wet, white shirt become see-through. He looked away as he quickly got off of her and extended his hand to help her up. Once she was standing, he began to take off his jacket, "Here.", he handed her the jacket.

She lifted up the jacket slightly, tilting her head to the side, "What's this for?"

"To keep you warm since you're all wet.", and to cover her see-through shirt.

"Thanks.", she smiled as she put the jacket on.

She wrapped her arm around his, leaning against him while they walked home, "Soul?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks.", she closed her eyes and smiled.

"For what, the Jacket?"

"For tonight.", she gave his arm a light squeeze.

"No problem."

When they got home, Maka decided to take a shower seeing as how she was soaked.

"Just be quick. I need to take a shower too."

"Fine bossy pants."

"You mean wet pants."

Maka giggled, "Whatever."

She went into the bathroom and turned on the water. She took off her clothes and stepped into the warm water. Bubbles formed on her back as she scrubbed soap against it. She rinsed all the soap from her body and washed her hair with her strawberry shampoo. Then she put her strawberry conditioner in her hair and rinsed. Once she was clean she stepped out of the shower, wetting the floor with the water all over her body. Grabbing a white towel, she dried her hair with it and then wrapped it around her body. She walked to her room and shouted, "I'm done!", cueing Soul to take his turn in the shower.

He took less time than Maka to wash his body and hair. Then he put conditioner in his hair and started to rinse it out. Soul watched as the last bit of conditioner went down the drain. Soul turned off the shower and pushed the shower curtains aside. He stepped out of the shower, but slipped on the water from when Maka was drying off, "AAAHHHH!!!"

He reached out for the counter, but his hand was only able to grab the towel on top of it which was under a flower pot. He landed on his back as the flower pot shattered into pieces beside him.

Maka heard the ear piercing shout and shattered glass that was followed by a loud thud. Her heart nearly stopped. The thought of Soul being hurt made adrenalin rush through her body as she dashed out of her room and sprinted down the hall. She swung open the door screaming, "SOUL!!!", Maka stood in the door way in an offensive stance that was ready to protect. She looked down at the ground to see a naked Soul who was covered by a white towel.

Maka placed a hand on her mouth trying to keep in her laughter until she couldn't. She laughed so hard that she clenched her stomach because it began to hurt. She calmed herself down after a while. Soul stared at her as his pupils shrunk, clueless as to why she was laughing at him.

"Oh Soul. Wait right here.", she walked away without saying another word.

Soul touched his face and it was burning hot. He was most likely as red as a tomato. He had no idea what he was doing, but he was surprised that she asked him to just sit there.

Maka came back into view with under wear and sweat pants in her hands, "Here. I'll turn around."

Soul got up slowly, still shocked, and dried off the majority of his body before putting on the underwear and sweatpants, "Done."

Maka turned around and hugged him, giggling to herself, "You dork. You slipped on water."

"Hey you slipped in the puddle outside."

"That's why I was laughing."

"Does that mean you're a dork as well?"

Maka hummed, "Maybe."

Soul looked down at Maka and noticed her figure begin to slouch against him, taking in her tired estate before he asked, "Are you falling asleep?"

"mhm", she yawned as she raised up one of her hands to rub her eye, "I already took my sleeping medicine."

"Want me to piggy back you to your room?"

"mhm.", Maka let go of Soul and let him carry her on his back to her room. Her breath tickled the skin on his bare back as he carried her down the hall, trying his best to not bump her into the wall. Once they were in her room, he laid her down on her bed and tucked her under the covers. She he turned to leave, Maka grabbed his wrist, "Stay?"

Soul exhaled in an exhausted manner, "Fine."

He got under the covers and rested his head on her pillow smiling in amusement as he watched her sleepy expression turned into a look of satisfaction. Maka scooted closer to him and buried her face into his bare chest, snuggling into him as she smoothed a hand over his chest and onto his side in a half-hug, "Soul."

"Hm?"

"You're warm."

He put his arm over her to return the hug, "If you say so."

They sat there like that for a half an hour before Soul could hear Maka begin to release light snores against his chest. He combed his hands gently through her hair, certain that she was asleep, "Man.... I love you.", he continued to brush her silky smooth hair with his fingers. Soul placed a soft kiss on the top of her head and inhaled slowly through his nose, "Strawberries."

Little did he know Maka was now completely awake with a dark shade of red splayed across her face. Her heart thumped against her ribs as she lifted her head slowly and looked into Soul's shocked and embarrassed eyes, "Maka I-I-!"

Soul scooted away from her out of pure embarrassment of being caught, but fell off the bed, wuncing as he grabbed at the back of his head.

Maka scrambled to the edge of the bed, "Soul are you okay?"

"Ya.", he stood up as a faint blush painting his cheeks.

"You love me?"

"Well I-"

"Truthfully? Is it the truth?"

"I-I.... Yes.", he squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lower lip that was covering his grit teeth, "Sorry.... I'm sorr-"

He had turned to leave, but Maka yanked him back down and grabbed his chin, turning his head towards her to press her lips against his. When she pulled away she smacked his face.

Soul stuttered out incoherent gibberish before he could manage to say, "Ow why did you kiss me and then slap me-"

"Don't you ever be sorry for loving me!", Maka frowned at him.

Soul swallowed, "Won't happen again."

Her expression relaxed, "Good...... I love you too."

".........Maka?"

"Yes?"

"I thought you took your sleeping pills that are really effective."

Maka giggled nervously, "I may have lied in order to get you to snuggle with me."

"Oh............ Maka?"

"Yes?", she said in a slightly exhausted tone.

"Could I.... Could we do that thing again?"

"What? Kiss?"

Soul shuffled nervously away from her under the covers, "Yeah."

Maka scooted closer to him, "Okay.", she wrapped her arms around him, which he mirrored. Maka slipped her tongue into his mouth and tickled the roof of his mouth as his massaged the bottom of hers. 'This is kinda gross. And sticky. I do like how his tongue tickles. And he already brushed his teeth.... Wait. Did I brush my teeth?!', Maka pulled away from Soul and jumped off the bed.

"Was it bad?"

Maka shouted back to him while she raced to the bathroom, "No it was great! I just forgot to do something!"

She skidded into the bathroom and readied her toothbrush by applying toothpaste. Maka scrubbed her teeth as if there was no tomorrow. She spit the foamy white waste from her mouth and rinsed. Then she pulled out her secret stash of strawberry mouthwash and garbled like her life depended on it, choking in the process of her garbling. She coughed out the last bit of mouthwash and wiped her mouth before sprinting back to the hallway. She stopped her sprinting at the opened door and casually walked in the bedroom, trying her hardest to not pant, as she plopped down next to Soul, "Okay. I'm ready."

"Okay.", he pulled her to him until they were practically glued together. She smiled as she pressed forward. Her lips burned with a pleasurable sensation pulsing throughout her body. Soul nibbled on her bottom lip gently before allowing her overly excited tongue access once again. A fruit like flavor filled his mouth. It tickled his cheek before hugging his tongue. He tapped her shoulder when he began to turn purple. He panted as he hugged Maka, "Strawberries."

She giggled, "It's my trademark."

Soul lightly chuckled, "Since when?"

"Since now."

****************************  
Soul woke up to the feeling of a finger tracing his muscles. His eyes opened slowly and he smiled when he saw Maka smiling back at him, "Morning."

"Morning.", Maka rolled on top of him and kissed his cheek, "What do you want for breakfast?"

He leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the lips, "Strawberries."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I welcome any and all criticism!


End file.
